iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Featured article/2010
January I think Ice Age needs a chance on the main page since it's the movie that started the franchise.--Karlamon9 08:46, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Supported, I'll be completing the article's sub-directories right away. --SN 05:15, December 22, 2009 (UTC) March I think Rudy would be a good candidate for a featured article. Anyone agree?--Karlamon9 04:32, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Agreed- Rudy is my favorite ice age character and the article is quite good with all the pictures and the video however I think the page should be given more text before the deadline. April I believe Ellie should be the next article for next month because she is my favorite character. By the way, I'm writing my own essay on why she inspires me, and I will be a star when every Ice Age Wiki user finds out! So, PLEASE, make Ellie '''next month's article!Carmen 23:22, March 9, 2010 (UTC)Icebaby :I support this.--Karlamon9 02:52, March 26, 2010 (UTC) May I believe that '''Fan:Ice Age 4 should be the featured article for May, because it took me forever to write, plus when I was writing it, I lost the first two chapters, which delayed me putting it on the page. --ScratteLover2 22:06, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know if fan articles should be featured, newcomers to the wiki might find it confusing to see something like this. --SN 02:21, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I believe that Sylvia should be the featured article for May, becuase some people on the Ice Age wiki probaly haven't seen the deleted scenes, or have never heard of Sylvia. I added a better image than the one that was on the page before. --ScratteLover2 11:45, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :If you can get a better image, I'd support this. --SN 23:37, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Image is better but low in quality. It needs to be a smaller widescreen 16:9 image and better quality.--Karlamon9 20:13, April 10, 2010 (UTC) This is the best image, I will be able to upload. As this is an actual screenshot from the deleted scenes.--ScratteLover2 21:58, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Agree: This will have to do for now, so I agree.--Karlamon9 01:28, April 28, 2010 (UTC) June I think Manny should be the article for June because even though he is a little grouchy, he can be really cool to me. Make Manny 'the featured article for June, please.Carmen 15:14, April 1, 2010 (UTC)Icebaby If I can make a notice, Manny was already the featured article for December 2009. 07:13, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Then, how about Crash and Eddie?Carmen 12:05, April 6, 2010 (UTC)Icebaby :'Semi-supported: Just needs a better structure, then I fully support this.--Karlamon9 04:20, April 10, 2010 (UTC) "Disagree" The article is to short and has nearly no structure, I nominate Diego, that article is EXTREMELY well made complete with pictures,sctructure, quotes and roles in the films, it REALLY sets a good article example for first timers on the front page. Agent r 21:00, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I agree! Because manny is one of my favorite characters along with sid,diego,scrat,scratte,peaches,momma dino,baby dinos,rudy and buck.IceSeason101 22:17, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. A main character article shows a good example of what articles should be, so yes, Manny should be featured again.--Karlamon9 20:09, May 31, 2010 (UTC) July I nominate Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs for July as a sort of 1st ever aniversary celebration for blue skys most succesful movie in history! Agent r 21:00, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Agree: It would be good to have the article featured for the 1st anniversary of this movie.--Karlamon9 10:50, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Augest I nomminate Deigo because he is awsome and cool,he can also save Crash and Eddie from being eaten by the Anyolasaurus.IceSeason101 21:08, June 3, 2010 (UTC) About Diego, although I kind of can't stand him, I support this!Carmen 02:39, June 4, 2010 (UTC)Icebaby :Accepted But check your spelling next time. --SN 00:43, July 19, 2010 (UTC) September I think Sid 'should be the article for September. Just call me back if you have reasons!Carmen 02:45, June 4, 2010 (UTC)Icebaby : I second IceBaby's vote, plus I don't remember Sid ever being featured before.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) Check out my new fanfiction LBT XV 01:08, July 19, 2010 (UTC) October I believe that Scratte should be featured for october, she hasn't been featured before, and by the edit history, probaly not visited to much.--ScratteLover2 November I suggest 'Ice Age: The Meltdown for this months featured article. It's has plenty of information and it is the only Ice Age movie so far not to be featured.--'Karlamon' (Talk • ) 18:52, October 31, 2010 (UTC) December 10 Due to not having an article changed for this month, for the last ten days, I'm setting Fast Tony as the featured article.--Lady Blue (Talk Page) 03:27, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Category:Archives